A Typical Day in Tomoeda
by Card Sorcerer
Summary: Whoops, I accidentally deleted a chapter, so I had to reupload it, anyway, I think my story got lost in the background last time anyway, so PLEASE review. I need to know if anybody is still reading this.
1. Morning and Noon

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Now, unlike other people, I will not have a long disclaimer, ranting about the injustices of the universe, like homework, junk dubbing companies, and so on, so on to the fic!

A Typical Day in Tomoeda

It was a typical day in Tomoeda. The birds were singing. The cherry blossoms were blooming. But one in particular was in trouble…

"Hoe!!! Kero, why didn't you wake me up?"

Sakura Kinomoto, 12 year old Japanese schoolgirl, and Sakura Card Mistress, was once again late for school.

"I've been trying for the last 15 minutes," Kero pleaded to his mistress, as she frantically got up, brushed her teeth, changed clothes, and then rushed down, ignoring the Guardian Beast of the Seal's words.

"Morning!" she greeted her family as she quickly went to the door to pick up her skates.

"Good morning, Sakura," her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, professor and half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, answered.

"Looks like the kaijuu woke up late again," smirked Touya.

Sakura glared at her brother. "Sakura is not a kaijuu," she screamed back, and stepping on his feet hard.

Touya winced at the pain, but didn't dare let Sakura have the satisfaction.

Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and then rushed out the door as quickly as she could. She then came back in to grab her lunch, and then rushed back out, unknowingly passing by her mother's spirit.

"She really needs a new alarm clock," commented Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

"That's the understatement of the year," muttered Touya.

Fujitaka just smiled indulgingly at both of them.

***

Sakura skidded as she ran into the classroom, just as the bell rang.

She sweat dropped at what she saw.

Tomoyo had set up what looked like a TV studio, with the stage beginning at the door. The moment Sakura entered the room, Tomoyo, in the director's seat, squealed "Kawaii! And action!"

Tomoyo's paid film crew immediately started filming, and Tomoyo started narrating. "And today, we have the kawaii Sakura-chan making her last minute entrance into the classroom, beating the clock by-"

The new director turned to the time-keeping committee, namely, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko, all of who were holding stopwatches, and consulting with each other.

Naoko, the spokesperson, said "A new record, .8 seconds."

"Did you know that school bells were originally started when schools used to have a cow wearing a bell walk around to call all the students?"

"Really?" asked Sakura.

Yamazaki nodded. "But due to the fact that the cow constantly stopped to chew some grass, many students were late."

Sakura nodded, being the naïve, kawaii, gullible girl everybody knew and loved.

"But then-"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Yamazaki's story was stopped due to the fact that Chiharu was now strangling him, even as he tried to finish.

Sakura blinked it, with dot-eyes (so kawaii!) "It wasn't true?"

"No, Sakura-chan," Naoko said as Yamazaki and Chiharu were still busy.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said, and walked to her desk, trying to ignore the light from Tomoyo's camera crew.

As she sat down, she noticed something different.

Tomoyo's chair to her right had been replaced by a tripod camera, and Tomoyo had moved her director's seat there. She figured that Tomoyo's mother must have gotten special permission from the school to do this, since Sonomi Daidouji also worshipped Sakura-chan kawaii-ness.

Behind her was Syaoran-kun's and Meiling-chan's desks. Meiling had just transferred back. Well, there were supposed to be 2 desks. Instead, a large tent had been set up, and as Sakura peeked through one of the flaps, she saw what looked like a war room.

There were lots of monitors, and a dartboard with Eriol's picture on it, with many, many holes.

Syaoran and Meiling were standing around a miniature model of Tomoeda, conversing in low voices.

"Now, when he comes here," Syaoran pointed with a stick at the front of the school, "we activate the first trap, and then when he gets home, we drop this on him," and Syaoran pulled out a model of an atomic bomb, "and we'll see what Mr. All-Mighty Half-Reincarnation will do…"

Syaoran then started cackling like a madman, until he saw Sakura staring at him, and blushed extremely red.

"O-Oh-Ohayo Sakura-chan," Syaoran stuttered.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, giving him one of her most kawaii smiles. Tomoyo nearly died of happiness right then as she filmed the ensuing scene between the 2 sorcerers.

"Is something wrong, my cute little descendant," asked Eriol.

Syaoran started, and glared at Eriol. He then quickly covered the battle plans. Meiling came over to the front. 

"Okay, okay, settle down, Kinomoto, you can have some more of your moments with Syaoran later, Hiiragizawa, we'll get you for all the pranks that you've played on Syaoran-kun, just you wait!"

Meiling then pulled down the flap, and then Sakura could faintly heard "Next- brother- stuffed animal- death- pudding- photos-"

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, what does Meiling-chan mean by one of mine and Syaroan-kun's moments?" Sakura asked her best friend.

Tomoyo only responded with "Kawaii!"

Sakura turned to the other of her closer friends, and asked "Eriol, what does Meiling mean?"

Sakura then noticed that Eriol had replaced his desk with his throne from his house, and he was surrounded by various stuffed animals, all of which were bowing to him, and various pictures of Mizuki-sensei and Tomoyo.

Sakura then realized that asking Eriol might not be a good idea, after she also noticed that he was still decked out in his sun and moon outfit, and swinging his staff around saying "Worship me!"

Terada-sensei then entered, and smiled at Rika, who blushed, and nearly fainted.

Sakura-chan accepted everything around her as okay and normal, until she heard Terada-sensei say that they now had a math pop quiz.

Sakura groaned. Now a math quiz was horribly wrong and weird.

***

We now temporarily go to another scene.

"TOOOOOOUUUUUUYAA-KKUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

"HELP ME!!"

"Does anyone have any food?"

The scene at Touya's school was relatively normal as there were no thrones, camera crews, or portable war rooms.

Touya Kinomoto was running for his life from a fate worse than death, and just as hard to escape.

"Touya-kun!"

Touya stopped running as another 100 pounds or so were added to his back as Nakuru, the false form of Ruby Moon, latched onto his back and rooted him to the spot.

Apparently, there was something extremely wrong with her mind, but he had always chalked it up to her insane creator. He could at least tolerate Spinel, who he had met once or twice, at least when he hadn't had any sugar.

Touya gave a long suffering look at Yukito, who was happily devouring a bag of donuts he had found.

Suddenly, wings enfolded Yukito, and when they opened they revealed Yue.

"Really, Ruby Moon, must you continue your obsession with To-ya?" he questioned indignantly. "He has already given up his powers, and Yukito knows about me, so why are you still after him?

Nakuru grinned. "But Touya is still so yummy! And you called him To-ya, just like that snow bunny does. I never thought that the great almighty Yue would like a normal human…"

Steam flew out of Yue's head. "That's it, Ruby Moon, you and me, on the roof, right now!"

Nakuru actually let go of Touya. "Fine."

In a flash, she transformed into her true form, Ruby Moon, and then she and Clow's old guardian flew up to the roof, and started throwing crystals at each other.

Touya looked up at the ensuing catfight, and decided that the best course of action was to run for his life while he still had the chance.

***

Sakura was walking home, as usual. School had been rather normal, except for the time when Eriol had left the building and then nearly been crushed by a giant boulder that had come out of nowhere.

She heard something behind her and turned around. Nothing new, there was just the normal camera crew of Tomoyo's following her.

She was just suddenly crossing the street, when she heard a loud rumbling. She looked up the street, and saw a huge tank heading towards her. It was also radiating magic.

As the tank slowed to a stop in front of her, she walked up to it and knocked on its side.

"Hello?"

Two lids flipped open on the top, and out popped the heads of Syaoran and Meilin, in full battle outfits.

Sakura smiled a kawaii smile up at them. "Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun, and Meilin-chan! Why are you driving around in a tank?"

Syaoran yelped and jumped back in, and closed the lid. Meilin sighed. She was going to have a long talk with Syaoran later. She hadn't broken off their engagement just so he could run away every time he ran into Sakura.

"Hey Kinomoto!" she called down. "We're going hunting for a certain someone, and Syaoran made sure that no one could detect magically, but unfortunately he couldn't silence the noise, and the artillery firing. We were just wondering if we could borrow the Silent Card for a little bit?"

Sakura blinked. "Okay, Meilin, but who are you going after?"

Meilin gave a feral grin. "Let's just say a certain English sorcerer we know."

Sakura looked puzzled. "Why are you driving a tank all the way to England? Wouldn't it be faster to fly there?"

Meilin nearly fell out of the tank. After she regained her footing, she shook her head. No wonder those two hadn't gotten together yet. Between Syaoran's shyness, and Sakura's denseness, it would take forever. 

Sakura then shrugged, and pulled out the Silent Card. "Silent Card, will you listen to Syaoran-kun for a little bit?"

The card glowed to show that it would, and then she tossed it up to Meilin. "Syaoran should be able to use it now!"

Meilin smiled. "Thanks Kinomoto!"

She closed her lid, and a moment later, the tank glowed, and then drove off, without a sound.

A few feet behind them, the ever vigilant Tomoyo, who was now alone since her camera crew had ran away from the sight of the tank, made a mental note to tape the battle between Li-kun's and Meilin-chan's tank and Eriol. It should be really interesting, and she could probably sell tickets to it.

***

Sakura was at home doing her homework. She didn't notice the stray missile that occasionally flew past her window. She was only concentrating on the horrible puzzle in front of her, also known as her math homework.

She heard maniacal laughing and turned around and saw Kero playing at her computer.

AN:/(I know that they never show her having a computer, but I can make stuff up since this is my fanfic, right?)

"Yes! Soon all the pudding shall belong to me…" Kero was grinning as he clicked the purchase icon, and then about a million pounds of pudding was shipped to the address of Kero-chan. As an afterthought, he also sent a few thousand pounds to the address of Spinel Sun/Suppi-chan. That should be interesting.

"Kero, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Kero whirled around. "NOTHING!!!! I mean, don't worry, Sakura-chan, its nothing."

Kero then turned back to his video game.

She dismissed it as Kero's normal behavior.

Suddenly she felt a huge of magical energy. What?  


At that moment, her pink engraved cell phone rang.

She pressed the button, and held it up to her ear. "Moshi moshi?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Li-kun and Eriol-kun are just having a little argument."

Suddenly a huge mushroom shaped cloud appeared in the distance, right where Eriol's house should be.

"Give me a moment, Sakura-chan, I have to put on this radiation suit… and there goes the heavy artillery. This should be over just about… now. Oh yeah, if you see you brother and Kero-chan, I suggest they better be careful cause Li-kun and Meilin are on the warpath, and after Eriol, they're next on their hit list."

"Okay, I'll tell them to watch out. Uh-huh, see you later Tomoyo." Sakura hung up and turned around to look for Kero.

"Kero-chan, Tomoyo just called and told you to watch out for Syaoran-kun," she said as she turned around, but Kero was gone. "Hoe? Kero-chan? Where did you go? Kero-chan?"

***

Meanwhile in the Sakura Book…

The Sakura Book was an ancient and powerful artifact, built to hold all 52 Cards in check. It had 2 Guardians, though the Moon Guardian flew the coop a few years back, leaving a napping lion to guard the book, and we all know what a great job _he_ did.

It was also designed to have a swimming pool, water park, a multiplex theater, theme park, and a wide screen TV and family room.

After all, bored Cards were not a good thing.

"I'm placing my bets on the master's reincarnation," said Firey.

Thanks to Silent being there, and the fact that she had brought a digital cable with her, the Cards were able to watch the destruction of Eriol's house first hand through Tomoyo's camera.

Watery shook her head. "No way. Have you seen the size of that tank? I'm betting on that Li descendant. What was his name again?"

"Li Syaoran," said the Time. "He is quite powerful, and his family is quite wealthy, so I can see where he got that tank from."

"Let's watch the beginning again," giggled the Shot. She always loved seeing stuff get blown up.

It had all started innocently as the Cards watched the Li tank roll up to he grounds of Eriol's house.

Syaoran and Meilin popped out again, and demanded to see Eriol.

That was when a huge TV screen rose up out of the ground, showing Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.

"We're sorry, but the master is busy right now," said Ruby Moon. "If you would like to leave a message, then this is all I can say to you… screw you!"'

"Then we'll just blow up his house!" shouted Meilin back.

Spinel Sun snorted. "I'd like to see you try. This house has more military firepower than some third world countries."

"So does this tank!" answered Syaoran.

"Let's test that, then shall we?"

The TV screen sank into the ground again, and then several guns, missile batteries, hammers, and various other weapons of war appeared.

After about 10 minutes of exchanging barrages, the left and right wings of the house were in ruins, and the tank was still managing to dodge most of the missiles aimed at it, since the guns weren't doing any significant damage.

After another 5 minutes, the tank started rolling backwards.

The TV appeared again, showing a triumphant Ruby Moon, and an unconscious Suppi-chan, both of which were covered in ashes.

"HA! Guess you couldn't take it could you?" shouted Ruby Moon, even as another wall collapsed behind her."

Meilin appeared for a second, and then pointed up, smirked, and then disappeared into the tank again as it backed away.

Ruby frowned. "Suppi, why do you think that they are backing away so quickly?"

The now awake Suppi said "Check the aerial cameras."

Ruby looked up and saw a plane carrying a huge bomb.

"Oh damn," she cursed, before the bomb dropped, and the huge mushroom shaped cloud appeared, totally decimating the house, also throwing Ruby Moon, Suppi-chan, Eriol, and a bunch of teddy bears into the distance.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!!" Ruby shouted as they went flying into the sky.

"Ruby, you've been watching way too many Pokemon episodes…" Suppi trailed off as they disappeared.

"Soon I shall rule the world!!! Ha ha ha ha!" Eriol's voice came, and then faded.

There were muttered curses as the Cards watched the conclusion of the battle.

"Aw, I can't believe that that brat won!" shouted a voice.

Half of the assembled cards turned around, and immediately bowed as Keroberos sat there, gulping down pudding.

"Ha, told you," said the Watery. She was happily counting her winnings that she had made from Firey.

"What are you doing here, Keroberos-sama?" said Firey. Because they were under his protection, most of the Cards worshipped him. The rest were indifferent.

"Oh stop that," the lion said, waving a paw at them to rise. "I don't want you to do that. I just need to stay here for awhile."

The cards looked nervously at each other. They liked him, but they didn't want the pudding-obsessed lion actually living with them.

"But why, Keroberos-sama?" asked Earthy. "Has thee and the Mistress had a disagreement?"

"Of course not," Keroberos said, ignoring the time Sakura kicked him out of her room. "I just don't want to take on that tank."

"Is the great Keroberos afraid of a little modern convenience like that?" poked the Wood.

Keroberos was ready to roast a couple of Sakura Cards, when there was a loud knocking.

The Cards all looked up, and then started as 2 tall figures materialized in their living room.

"Yue-san!" Now the other half of the cards there bowed as their guardian appeared.

And one loud "Touya-san!" The Mirror looked exactly like Sakura in hanyan mode. Of course, the fact that she was doing an impression of the mistress for the entertainment of the other cards helped.

Keroberos glared at Sakura's older brother. "Yue, what is he doing here?"

Yue looked bored as he said "The mistress' brother first scared me into my true form, and then dragged me up here, all the while muttering about a Gaki with a tank."

Keroberos started roaring with laughter. "And the best place he can think of to hide is the Sakura Book?"

Yue stared at Keroberos. "And why are you here?"

Keroberos immediately stopped laughing. "Well, uh, you see, I, er, just wanted to check up on my Cards that's all, yeah, I love all my Cards right everybody?"

"I never thought that that brat would be able to destroy the former master's house." "Yeah, from what Kero-chan always ranting about, you would think that he was a weakling." "Note to ourselves, never take Keroberos' opinion for granted, he's always wrong." "Yeah, remember that time, when we could've won a vacation to Hawaii, or a lifetime supply of pudding, and he ordered us to take the pudding." "Yeah, and that lifetime supply last for one week, before he ran out again."

Keroberos sweatdropped as all of the Cards under his protection were talking trash about him.

"Touya-san!" Mirror had walked up to Touya, hugged him, and then let go, blushing.

Touya smiled. "Hey Mirror, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

Touya liked the Mirror, she had always been nice.

"Come on, let me show you the theater, and the theme park," Mirror said, grabbing his hand, and leading him out of the room.

"You have all that in here?" they could hear as Touya disappeared.

Yue sighed. He might as well stay here, at least until the chaos outside stopped.

***

Okay, how is this for a first chapter? I'm still thinking of more gags, so give me a little time. I hope that this makes up for my other story. I will write a sequel to that, give or take a few weeks, I promise. And the next chapter of this should be out in a week or less.


	2. Afternoon and Evening

Disclaimer: I don't CCS.

Hey, here's part 2!  Now let the insanity continue!

Sakura was walking to the store, because her brother had for some reason decided to hide in the Sakura Book with Kero-chan.

A frozen Syaoran-kun was being tugged along by a very impatient Meilin-chan a few feet behind Sakura.  After they had fired a couple of shots at Sakura's house, without the Silent Card, to smoke Touya out, they had both decided that they didn't need to bother with the tank.

Sakura nearly fainted when they came in instead with a couple of chainsaws, missile launchers, rifles, and swords, but fortunately, they had only wrecked half of Touya's room before they realized he was gone.

Sakura had decided to make dinner, and had to go to the store to buy more stuff, and Meilin had decided to go, and had dragged Syaoran along.

"Hoe?  What is that?" Sakura asked, pointing to a stage.

"And now, we present the most honest man in the world!  He cannot tell a lie!" said a loud voice over the loudspeaker.

And out stepped Yamazaki, still smiling, as he stepped up to the microphone and the crowd.  "Hello, everybody, did you know that Japan used to be part of the mainland?"

Everybody shook their head.

"Well, it was, there used to be a kingdom on the mainland, with the name Japan, until one day, the Japanese emperor decided that he didn't like a lot of people traveling through his country, so he commissioned his army to dig a drench until Japan broke off from the mainland, and there were these huge sails, that pushed the land out to sea, and then…"

Sakura and Syaoran were both nodding, even though most of the crowd had dispersed in disgust.

"Wow, I never knew that Japan used to be part of Asia," Sakura gullibly.

"Yeah," agreed the equally gullible Syaoran.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Chiharu appeared on a motorcycle, and nearly ran over Yamazaki.

"LIES, ALL LIES!!!!!" she screamed, after she got off of the bike, and started strangling Yamazaki, even while he was still talking.

Sakura and Syaoran blinked.  "It wasn't true?"

Meilin shook her head.  "No, it wasn't true.  Sometimes, I wonder that if you were any more dense and gullible, then you would believe that the sun circled the world."

The cardcaptors blinked again.  "It doesn't?"

Meilin fell over at that.  _Note to self, bash in a couple of basic facts later, including the fact that they're madly in love with each other._

"Come on," she said to them, getting back up.  "We should get to the store."

"Hai!" they said in unison, when they both realized that they were standing close together.  They both yelped and jumped about 2 feet away from each other.

"Come on," she said, as she started dragging the two frozen magicians towards the store.

***

An hour later, Meilin had excused herself from the presence of the extremely red Sakura and Syaoran, saying she had to meet someone.

A few minutes later, she arrived at Tomoyo's house, and the maid let her in.  She knocked on Tomoyo's door, and could already hear voice within.

"Password?" queried one.

"Tomoyo, do we have to go through this every single time?" Meilin sighed.  Tomoyo had been watching way too many spy movies.

"Password?" came the voice again.

Meilin sighed.  When Tomoyo fixated on something, there was no force, on heaven or earth (well, maybe a very angry Sakura and Syaoran, but that was very rare) that could divert her.

"Sakura and Syaoran forever," Meilin said.

The door opened, revealing the only conspiracy in Tomoeda, a group of people dedicated to uniting Sakura and Syaoran together in love, even if it killed the 2.

At one end of the long conference table that Tomoyo had ordered specifically for the occasion, 

since she was filthy rich, and at the other end was a slightly charred Eriol, who had seemed to temporarily regained what little sanity he usually had.

Some of the people glared at her, since she was a relatively new member, and had been a former member of their enemy, the anti-S+S committee, which now only had 2 members, Kero and Touya.

Tomoyo banged her gavel.  "Order, order in my room."

"A cheeseburger, with a side order of fries."

"New York steak, well done."

"Triple hot fudge sundae."

"Chow fun noodles, with a side order of spring rolls."

"A sushi platter."

"And a salad for me," Tomoyo said to the waiter at her side, before he left to take the orders to the kitchen.

"Why, Tomoyo-san, why only a salad?" asked a smiling Eriol.  "Watching your figure?"

"Later, Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo.  "This is the time for plotting, not for you to hit on me."

"But don't you like me to hit on you, Tomoyo-san?"

"Later, Eriol," said Tomoyo, a warning tone in her voice, "or else I'll tell Li-kun and his tank where you are."

"So this is where you landed, Hiiragizawa!" Meilin shouted, pointing her finger at Eriol  "We will avenge the honor of the Li Clan, just you wait, right after we get my dense cousin and his girlfriend together."

"For security reasons, Meilin-chan, Eriol isn't here, that's just an illusion, and Nakuru and Suppi-chan are representing him," Tomoyo explained.

Meilin snapped her fingers.  "Damn, well just to see if is true," and she picked up her fork, and threw it at Eriol.  The fork passed right through him, and embedded itself in the soft leather back of the chair.

Eriol just smiled condescendingly at her.  "Good throw, my cute little descendant."

The normals, otherwise known as a recovering Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko stared at the banter between the three people that had been part of the card capturing business.

"You know, I always wondered why we always had memory gaps at times," Chiharu said.

"I can't believe that Li-kun never told me about any of this," Yamazaki grumbled.

"Oh, this is just like a shoujo anime, with Sakura as a kawaii magical girl, and Syaoran as her bishounen protector," Naoko said dreamingly.  "You know, I have an aunt who works at this anime company, called Clamp, and I'm sure that they would love this story idea."

"Sorry Naoko, but I've already got the copyrights on "Card Captor Sakura," Tomoyo smiled.  "Anyway, down to business.  Meilin, what is the status of the couple?"

"I left them back at the house, and last I saw, they were too busy blushing to make any move towards each other."

Tomoyo nodded.  She had been orchestrating situations like that for years, and usually, they kept blushing at each other until someone walked in on them.

She turned to Eriol.  "Weren't you supposed to cast a spell on them that would make them say their thoughts all the time?"

Eriol sighed.  "My cute little descendant ordered some heavy duty wards from Hong Kong, and now both him and Sakura-san are protected from my spells."  But then he brightened.  "But I created another incident, so maybe they'll confess then."

Tomoyo glared at Eriol.  "This wouldn't happen to involve any stuffed animals, would it?" she asked suspiciously.

Eriol chuckled nervously as he mentally checked on the giant teddy bear's progress.  "No, of course not, Tomoyo-san."

***

"Sakura, it's a giant teddy bear!" Syaoran shouted to Sakura as they stared up at the giant teddy bear that was marching towards Sakura's house.

"Hhhoooeeeee-  Wait, isn't Tomoyo-chan's name sewed into the leg of the bear?"

Syaoran stared closer.  "Actually, you're right.  And there's only one other person besides you who she makes dolls for…

"Hiiragizawa!!!!"

***

"Did you guys hear something?" Meilin asked as she looked up from her dinner.

The others were too busy filming the normally cool Eriol roasting under Tomoyo's gaze, with Tomoyo's video equipment.

***

"Syaoran, what do we do?"

Sakura and Syaoran had already shot fire, lightning, water, wind, and thrown everything they could think of, thanks to Sakura's Create Card, including the kitchen sink.

Syaoran suddenly brightened.  "I've got just the thing!"

He started running away.

Sakura quickly followed him.  "Hoe?  Where are we going?"

"Its just parked behind the house!" he answered.

"What's parked behind the house?"

***

Meilin shook her head.  "Where does he get all those bears from I wonder?"

Tomoyo suddenly froze.  "Not that one…"

Eriol suddenly paled.  "What gives you that idea?"

"I made it especially for you, and you send it on a rampage towards Sakura-chan's house?!?"

"I'm sure they'll be able to stop it…"

Big mistake.

Now that Tomoyo knew for sure, she reached behind her and pulled out her weapon of choice- her sewing kit.

Eriol whimpered.  "But Tomoyo-san, I like my robes…"

Tomoyo had that obsessed look now, the look that Sakura, Syaoran, and various others feared.  "I have the perfect idea for a costume for you…"

Tomoyo cracked her measuring tape like a whip.

Suddenly, the Eriol image disappeared.

Nakuru and a hungover Suppi-chan started backing over as Tomoyo turned to them.  "And I have the perfect accessories for you two…"

"But Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun is gone," Naoko said.

"No he isn't," Tomoyo said, and then marched over to her closet, yanked the door open, and out fell an embarrassed Eriol.

As soon as he was standing straight he asked, "How did you know I was in there?"

"Eriol-kun, you lie for a living, I knew that you wouldn't have immediately tell me your location, in the event that Meilin-chan here convinced me to tell her."

Suddenly, there was a loud boom from somewhere, followed by a loud thump that was much nearer.

Everybody stared outside.  "What the?"

A giant teddy bear was lying on the lawn, with a large hole in the middle of it, and a cannon shell imbedded in the stomach.

Slowly it got up, pull the bullet hole out, and then started marching towards Tomoyo's house.

Everybody started backing up.  "Eriol…"

He giggled with a slight bit of insanity.  "I sort of programmed it to seek the largest source of magical energy, and I guess that would be me, Nakuru, Spinel, and Meilin."

Meilin glared at him.  "I thought that I didn't have any magic powers."

"You're the type that comes later on in life, during your 20s or so."

"Oh.  And how come you never told me this before?"

"You never asked?"

Meilin would have killed Eriol right there, except that the bear just then crushed the right wing of Tomoyo's house.

Suddenly, their savior came in the form of a very large tank, that then proceeded to bombard the bear with an equal amount of artillery equal to what had destroyed Clow Reed's old house.

Everybody sighed in relief.  "We're saved."

The two lids popped up (A\N I like saying that a lot, it sounds so cool) and showed Sakura and Syaoran.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Sakura called out.

"Eriol, your head is mine!" Syaoran followed.

"Get in line," answered Tomoyo and Meilin.  They then proceeded to turn to Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran shrugged in unison, eliciting a "Kawaii!" from most of the group there, except for Eriol, who was being pummeled by Meilin and Tomoyo.

They withdrew into the tank, and then drove home.

***

After Sakura and Syaoran had left Sakura's house, Touya, Keroberos, and Yue had deemed that it was safe to leave the Sakura Book.  Also, they had been kicked out by the Sakura Cards, guardians or no guardians.

They had decided to go the race tracks, that had just been built there for the convenience of this fic.

Yue had turned back into Yukito, to avoid the pretty-boy hunting squads there.  While there, they spotted fellow bishounen characters like Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing, accompanied by Relena Peacecraft to show that he was taken, due to the wedding rings on their finger, the rest of the cast of Gundam Wing, Tenchi Masaki from Tenchi Muyo, trying to hide from his own personal stalkers, and Darien of Sailor Moon with his girlfriend Serena.

"Hey, isn't that Kaho over there?" Touya asked as he pointed at the race tracks.

The former teacher of Sakura-tachi was happily counting money.

"Hey, what is that lady doing here?" asked Kero-chan, poking his head out of Touya's pocket.

Kaho looked up and then quickly hid all her money behind her back.  "Touya-kun, Tsukishiro-kun, Kero-chan, what are you three doing here?  I take it the Li boy finally called in his own Clan's private army?"

Touya looked startled.  "How did you know that?"

Kaho just smiled mysteriously.

"Mizuki-sensei, where did you get all that money, here at the betting booths?" Yukito asked all so innocently, while Yue was snickering at the scene.  Finally, some payback at that stuck-up teacher for messing up his procedure.  He liked Sakura _now, but that didn't mean he appreciated having some teacher mess up his Final Judgment._

"Uh, I just found it, yeah," she stammered.  "And I was just gonna give it to a friend."

"And amazingly Kaho Mizuki has again won 50 to 1 odds on the horse races!  She is racking up a lot of money, following the rest of her track record!"

Touya glared.  She laughed nervously.  "Well, I do need money to maintain the Tsukime Shrine after all, heh heh."

"I wonder what my little imouto-chan will say, when she finds out her favorite teacher is a cheating gambler."

"I don't cheat!" she said indignantly.

"Bong!" said Kero in a stage whisper, sounding oddly like a bell.

"You know To-ya, did she also predict, besides the fact that you would find me by the time she came back, that we would just stay friends?" asked Yukito, listening to a snickering Yue's orders.

"You're single?" Kaho asked.

Touya nodded.  "Yeah."

She smiled broadly.  "Well then, I'll treat all of you to dinner, okay?  We can call it a date!"

Touya looked at her.  "I thought that you were with that reincarnation?"

She shrugged.  "We broke up when I saw his plushie collection, and also when he started putting up Tomoyo's pictures and letters, and blushing as red as that Li boy whenever she was around.  So I'm single too."

Touya smiled.  "Perfect."

"Touya-kun!"

Out of nowhere, Nakuru appeared, but before she could attach herself to Touya, she got whacked in the head by a bell.

"When did you get that bell back?"

"Eriol dug up Clow's replacement bell."

"Oh."

"Nakuru, are you okay?"

"Yeah, snow bunny.  You know, now that I think about it, stalking Touya is getting kind of boring, and you are kinda handsome, though not as yummy as Touya.   Want to go out on a date?"

"Why not?  Hey, To-ya, lets make it a double date, okay?"

"Sure, Yuki, as long as she doesn't strangle me while we're eating."

***

Sakura hung up the phone.  "That was onni-chan.  He said that he isn't coming home for dinner, dad's on an archaeological trip, and the rest of the gang is staying at Tomoyo's to plot ways to get us together."

Syaoran shook his head.  "Do they honestly think we're that dense?"

"Well, we do put on a good show, believing everything that Yamazaki says all the time."

"Except for that one time where he started rambling about Chinese scrolls.  Since I'm from China, I can't pretend to be stupid for that."

The two were sitting on the Sakura crouch, just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly an alarm rang.  "Uh-oh," Sakura said.  "The Tomoyo "S+S" satellite is about to come overhead again."

Syaoran sighed.  "So I'll be in the kitchen, with the stove on?"

"And I'll hide under all these blankets," Sakura said as she covered herself with several layers of blankets.

At that moment, the heat sensitive satellite owned by Daidouji industries for the explicit purpose of checking the distance between the two, came overhead.

It read a very warm Syaoran in the kitchen, and also a very warm Sakura in the living room, indicating that both were blushing heavily, even though they were in separate rooms.

The satellite relayed the information to Tomoyo's computer, who sighed, and rejoined the rest of the group in plotting.

After the were sure the spy satellite was gone, both returned to the couch.

"We've got to think of a better way to hide from it," Syaoran said.  "Maybe if a lightning bolt hit, and accidentally shorted it out-"

Sakura shook her head.  "Nah, Tomoyo would then hack into another satellite to replace that one."

Suddenly Sakura brightened.  "I know!  We can use Little to hide from it, and in the meantime, we can have Twin make two of us, so that she'll never know what's going on."

Syaoran chuckled.  "I can remember the number of times they sigh at our ignorance."

"Yeah," Sakura giggled.  "They've been trying so hard, and its driving them crazy."

"We should keep doing this to them for awhile."

"When should we tell them that we've been going out?"

"Our wedding day?"

"You know onni-chan will probably kill you when he finds out."

"That's what the tank is for."

Sakura looked down at a stopwatch she was holding.

"What was our last record?"

"About 5 minutes, 30 seconds."

"Let's see if we can break it."

Syaoran smiled.  "That's my little cherry blossom, always wanting to do better."

Sakura smiled back at him.  "Of course.  You're always a good influence on me, my little wolf."

The two went back to what they had been doing for the last hour- making out.

They kept on doing that, until they retired to Sakura's bedroom, where at about midnight,  Touya and Kaho entered the house and Touya's bedroom.

Kero-chan flew over in disgust, and snuggled himself back into his drawer.

Syaoran pulled another of his silent exits as he gave Sakura one last good-night kiss on her cheek, and then jumped out the window, to go home.

Sakura slept on, till the next morning…

"Hoe, I'm late again!"

The end.

Thank you for all the reviews, I enjoyed writing this, and I'll try to get the next chapter of my other fic out sometime soon, thank you!


End file.
